


Last Night as a Free Woman

by Phandancee74



Series: Wedding Vibes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Barry commits a crime or two, F/M, Golden Toilet, M/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Post Bachelorette Heist, Lisa and her bridal party can actually get started on the party!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart
Series: Wedding Vibes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Last Night as a Free Woman

“Cheers! To your last night as a free woman!” Iris raised her shot glass, looking at Lisa Snart. The bachelorette party had officially started, now that their heist was complete. 

“Oh Honey, I might be getting married tomorrow but I’ll never let any man keep me from my freedom, not even Cisco.” Lisa laughed as she swapped out her ski mask for a sash that read BRIDE TO BE!

“Maybe she just meant tomorrow the cops will catch you.” Barry said, arriving late to the party, as always. He took the shot that Caitlin offered him and laughed as he watched confusion grow on Leonard Snart’s face. As far as Len knew, Barry was supposed to be at Cisco’s bachelor party across town.

“Not if you were as good as I think you are.” Lisa purred, raising her eyebrows seductively at the hero.

“Stop that.” Len insisted, not a fan of his sister flirting with his boyfriend, even if he knew she did it just to mess with him. “And what do you mean, Lise? Scarlet wasn’t part of the plan, what is he doing here?”

“Well, not part of your plan, Lenny, but I had the perfect place in mind for the prize we scored tonight, and I couldn’t quite place it there alone.”

“Please, Lisa.” Barry asked her. “Don’t tell me what you all did or I really might have to turn you in. All I know is you asked me to put thing A in spot B and I did it. That’s your wedding present, but you can’t admit to crimes in front of me.”

“Yes, yes. It must be so tiring being a hero.” Lisa joked. “But thank you for putting thing A in spot B for me cutie, it made my night.”

“Wait. Are you telling me I can just withhold critical heist details from you, Flash, and you will help me commit a crime?” Len froze on the spot, imagining heist after heist that he could pull off with the help of the speed force.

“No, this was a one time thing.” Barry assured him.

“Your Pro Malo of the decade.” Lisa quipped.

“Why didn’t I get first dibs on this?” Len was seeing red, his brilliant tactical mind robbed of an amazing opportunity by two of the most important people in his life. “I am your nemesis, and the person you turned to for help on several occasions, not to mention your romantic partner of several years. Why don’t I get any input on your one bad deed of the decade?”

“It was a wedding present.” Barry explained, sheepishly. Lisa had been very insistent that it was a one time thing and all she wanted for her special day.

“I’ll get married tomorrow.” Len replied, mentally ranking the priorities of the heists he had already decided he and Barry could pull off together, instead of considering the implications of his words.

“To whom?” Barry asked, his gaze narrowing.

“Mick, I guess, it doesn’t matter.” Len shrugged. Barry wouldn’t be giving him a wedding present if it were their wedding, was a passing thought in his head as he focused on more important aspects of blueprints and the ability to phase through walls.

“It might matter to your boyfriend.” Iris teased as Barry moved as if to leave.

Len shook his head, clearing it of plans and allowing himself to see that even if Barry was just pretending about leaving, he was still a little put out by the idea of his boyfriend marrying someone else and using him for his powers. Weird, but not everyone was as pragmatic as Len. “I guess I’ll just have to settle for the thefts that Barry and I have already committed together.” He drawled.

“Those were for the greater good!” Barry hastily replied, his eyes widening. He didn’t want anyone at the party to think that he had helped Captain Cold get away with any crimes.

“The thefts of each other’s hearts.” Len finished, watching as Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Sap.” Lisa taunted him.

“You’re the one getting married tomorrow.” Len reminded her, then he turned to Barry. “So I just have to wait ten years for another chance to drive you to a life of crime?”

“Sure.” Barry replied, thinking he had ten years to convince Len to join the good side forever or forget about this exchange.

“Thank goodness I know someone with a time machine.” Len snarked.

“Would you two stop flirting already?” Caitlin asked. “I want to see the pictures Barry! Show us how the thing looks in its new home!”

Barry pulled out a burner phone and handed it over to Lisa and Caitlin. “It’s all hooked up, I read that plumbing manual you gave me just before I ran it over. I can’t remember any of it now of course, but I did a quick test flush and it worked.”

“So where did you put the golden toilet, trainwreck?” Len asked, he’d assumed his sister had stolen the work of art for her own personal use, she was such a fan of the shiny element after all. But she wouldn’t need the Flash for that.

“Where it was always meant to be, Lenny. I just asked Barry to deliver the loan that was offered.”

Len remembered hearing something about a curator at the Guggenheim offering the piece to the White House. He shook his head. “Tell me you didn’t really risk being caught by National Security just to deliver a golden toilet?”

“As Lisa said, it’s where the piece belongs.” Barry defended himself. “Barely even a crime.”

“YOU BROKE INTO THE WHITE HOUSE.” Sometimes Len really wondered about Barry’s intelligence, and what it said about his own that he willingly worked with and lived with this idiot.

“Something that no one outside of this room will ever know.” Barry reminded him, shushing Len a bit as if there were anyone at this party _for a known criminal_ who would turn the Flash in to the police for a stupid bathroom prank. Or any police that wouldn’t just look the other way for the Flash.

“You really think no one will figure it out?” Iris asked, a bit worried about her foster brother.

“I put it in the family’s private wing, as Lisa asked.” Barry shrugged. “I don’t think he’ll ever tell anyone.”

“The perfect crime.” Len breathed, a bit jealous of his sister’s mind, and a bit annoyed he didn’t think of it first. Len didn’t like to get overly involved in politics but he could certainly appreciate this joke, especially with how upset it would make the recipient.

“Well, I had to do something to celebrate.” Lisa teased. “After all it is my last night as a free woman.”

“Huzzah!” Iris shouted and everyone finally took their first shot of the night.

“Now get out of here Barry, you’re supposed to be at the Bachelor party and I want you to make sure my husband gets into a lot of trouble tonight!” Lisa shouted, sending the speedster on his way, laughing as he stopped to quickly kiss Len goodnight. “Make sure to tip your strippers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Golden Toilet mentioned is an actual work of art that was actually stolen but I do not believe that the Flash was actually involved. 
> 
> I have been meaning to write this heist story forever, and I finally sat down to write it today and still managed to avoid writing the actual part where they steal it, oh well. Let me know if you want to read about how Len arranged the heist, which does involve Iris and Caitlin committing some crimes, way too excitedly.


End file.
